deathworldersfandomcom-20200214-history
Playing with Fire
Playing with Fire is the 27th chapter of The Deathworlders by u/Hambone3110. Chronologically, this chapter takes place concurrently with chapter 26 and focuses primarily on the events around and on Perfection leading up to the swarm-of-swarms attack. Synopsis [[HMS Caledonia|HMS Caledonia]] is revealed to be on fire, leaving Kovač with serious burns, and Cally is forced to reveal her presence to the Perfection patrol fleet. The fleetmaster, Xkk', learns of the SOR's actions planetside, and deduces that the burning mystery ship must be of human origin. As Xkk' hails the human fleet, he warns them that he is obliged to treat the ship as a pirate vessel, but not wanting to engage in combat, gives the human "fleetmaster" Caruthers a political out, which they gratefully accept. The flagship's shipmaster, Mefr, however suggests to Xkk' that the humans may be hiding their true intentions having capitulated so easily. (Unbeknownst to Xkk', Mefr is actually Hierarchy agent 0053, trying to stir some shit). In an attempt to find out why the humans are here, Xkk' asks Mefr to enlist the help of one of Perfection's infobrokers, settling on the mysterious Chehnasho, Dread. 0053-as-Mefr opens a commlink with agent 0011, currently hijacking the body of the Negotiable Curiosity's pilot, Mwrmwrwk. The two agents reason that since Mwrmwrwk had recently been chased by the SOR squad, she is Dread's best chance of finding information. Since 0011-as-Mwrmwrwk would be able to feed specific information to Dread (and thus to Xkk'), and she would be able to investigate him simultaneously, 0011 starts specifically laying down a trail in the hope of being "found" by him. On the Perfection fleet, Xkk' is developing emergency plans to take down the human fleet, despite surmising that they are at a severe disadvantage. However, during briefing, the Gaoian contribution to the fleet, the Racing Thunder, objects to the plans and disconnects. On Caledonia, Kovač uses an unauthorised dose of Crue-D to heal one of the badly burnt personnel on the ship. The soldier's miraculous recovery catches the attention of McDaniel who reprimands her, but decides that it was probably for the best. Meanwhile, the SOR squad on the Negotiable Curiosity, are beginning to waste away under their EV-MASS suits as Caledonia continues to return no response. They have interesting conversations with Bedu and try to get Hkzzvk to trust them. Dread meanwhile suspects that Mwrmwrwk's trail is too obvious, and that she's intentionally leading him. She asks Vakno for assistance but she (incorrectly) concludes that his employer and his quarry are of no relation to each other. Once Dread meets 0011-as-Mwrmwrwk, she recounts her story of finding Sanctuary's two lifepods and discovering Mwrwrki Station in the process. When Dread hears of Sanctuary, he reveals himself to be human Zane Reid, becoming so desperate enraged for information on the ship, presumably for hope of finding Xiù again. Eleven tells Zane about Mwrwrki's nanofactory and why they're illegal for newly post-contact species, which he then relays to Mefr. Perfection's police arrive to arrest the human, but he overpowers them, attempting to kill Mwrmwrwk for her sabotage. 0011 leaves her host to be killed, while Zane escapes into the city, informing Vakno, of his departure and leaving the planet. Now that the humans are suspected of possessing an illegal nanofactory, the Perfection fleet readies their attack plans. The human fleet however intercepts their comms and in an attempt to prevent needless bloodshed, disable the entire Perfection fleet's electronics, save the Racing Thunder, ostensibly to guide the remainder of the fleet to anchor. Xkk' becomes enraged orders an attack on the humans, however their fire is neutralized. In a call with Caruthers, Xkk' accuses the Gaoians of sharing intelligence with the humans. The Gaoians, insulted by the accusation, disconnect and make haste, leaving the Perfection fleet truly adrift. Xkk' is sacked from his position and is replaced by 0053-as-Mefr, who contacts 0020, suggesting the swarm-of-swarms pay Perfection a visit while its security is compromised. With Caledonia repaired, the human fleet return to Cimbrean, with Kovač receiving burns treatment from Adam. Trivia * Mwrmwrwk's favourite beverage Kwrw is a reference to the Welsh word for "beer", cwrw. * Vakno's comment that “the worst setback I ever suffered myself was the work of one of my own kind…” is a reference to the events of Salvage, where in chapter 77, Vakno is sabotaged by Askit. Links * Link to chapter at deathworlders.com * Announcement/discussion thread at r/HFY Category:Chapters Category:The Deathworlders Chapters